1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side-rotation transforming plug. In particular, this invention relates to a plug that is used for connecting a plurality of conducting lines electrically. The side-rotation transforming plug can transform formats according to requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, which show a plug connecting a plurality of conducting lines electrically of the prior art. The plug can be used for the connection of computers or telephones. At the outside of the insulating main body 10a of the plug, there is a buckling element 11a having a buckling and positioning function. In the insulating main body 10a, there are a plurality of pins 12a. The pins 12a can move within a short distance in a lengthways direction. When a plurality of conducting lines 20a are connected with the plug, the conducting lines 20a are plugged from the rear side of the insulating main body 10a to make the conducting lines extend into the insulating main body 10a. The pin 12a stabs into the conducting line 20a to make the pin 12a electrically connect with conducting line 20a. 
However, when the plug of the prior art is used for different formats, the insulating main body 10a needs different widths a and b. Because the dimension of the insulating main body 10a is fixed, the plug of the prior art is only suitable for one format. For example, the insulating main body cannot be suitable for both formats, i.e. 6 PINs and 8 PINs. Therefore, the manufacturer needs to produce different plugs for each format. A mold for insulating the main body with different dimension needs to be developed. The manufacturing costs thereby are increased.